The present invention relates to a method and a device for dynamically editing broadcast data (terrestrial or satellite) or cablecast data received by a receiving terminal (TV tuner etc.).
With increasing demand for broadcast programs or cablecast programs, viewers of nowadays tend to require higher quality of the programs, and broadcast programs are now being edited in a wide variety of forms.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing relationship between a broadcast program which is edited and broadcasted by a broadcast station and a broadcast program which is watched by viewers after reception. Referring to FIG. 1, the broadcast program is composed of a plurality of contents (scenes etc.) A, B, . . . , F. Editing of the broadcast program has already been completed when a receiving terminal (a television set etc.) receives the broadcast program, and thus a viewer is required to watch the broadcast program untouched according to the order of the editing before broadcasting. In other words, in conventional editing method for broadcast programs, the order of contents (scenes) of a program watched by the viewer has already been predetermined at the point of broadcasting, and it is very difficult for the viewer to watch the scenes of the program in a different order.
Of course, it is possible for the viewer to watch the broadcast program in a different order by videotaping the broadcast program using a VCR (Videocassette Recorder) and operating the VCR so as to watch the videotaped program differently. However, in such a method using a VCR, the viewer has to execute the order alteration operation at the same time with watching the program, and thus it is difficult for the viewer to playback the scenes of the broadcast program in a suitable order. Further, in order to execute such playback in a suitable order, the viewer is required to grasp the positions of a plurality of scenes in the program, and it is very difficult. Therefore, it is very difficult for the viewer to watch a broadcast program in a suitable content order that is different from the original content order at the point of broadcasting.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for dynamically editing received broadcast data, by which broadcast data which has been received by a receiving terminal can be edited by means of a simple method, and a broadcast program can be shown to the viewer in a different content order according to the edited broadcast data.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a received broadcast data dynamic editing method for dynamically editing received broadcast data, comprising the steps of a broadcast data storage step, a script acquisition step and a playback step. In the broadcast data storage step, received broadcast data of one or more broadcast programs is stored in a broadcast data storage means. In the script acquisition step, a received broadcast data dynamic editing device acquires a script for editing the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means. In the playback step, the received broadcast data dynamic editing device plays back the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means according to the script which has been acquired in the script acquisition step and thereby the broadcast data is displayed on a display means in the order that is designated by the script.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data storage means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data storage means is an HDD (Hard Disk Drive).
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data storage means is a DVD-RAM drive.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the script is data which includes information concerning playback order, a channel, actual broadcast starting time and actual broadcast ending time with respect to each broadcast data to be played back in the playback step.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the script is data which includes information concerning playback order, a channel and a scene identifier with respect to each broadcast data to be played back in the playback step.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the received broadcast data dynamic editing device acquires the script by a communication means in the script acquisition step.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the received: broadcast data dynamic editing device acquires the script via a record medium in the script acquisition step.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the seventh aspect, the communication means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the seventh aspect, the communication means is a modem.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data to be stored in the broadcast data storage means in the broadcast data storage step is received by a broadcast data reception means in a broadcast data reception step.
In accordance with a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, the broadcast data reception means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, the broadcast data reception means is a TV tuner.
In accordance with a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG1 format data.
In accordance with a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG2 format data.
In accordance with a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG4 format data.
In accordance with a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is Motion-JPEG format data.
In accordance with an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means includes information concerning time.
In accordance with a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means includes information concerning a channel, recording starting time and recording ending time with respect to the broadcast data.
In accordance with a twentieth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a received broadcast data dynamic editing device for dynamically editing received broadcast data, comprising a broadcast data storage means, a script acquisition means and a playback means. The broadcast data storage means stores received broadcast data of one or more broadcast programs. The script acquisition means acquires a script for editing the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means. The playback means plays back the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means according to the script which has been acquired by the script acquisition means and thereby displaying the broadcast data on a display means in the order that is designated by the script.
In accordance with a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data storage means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data storage means is an HDD (Hard Disk Drive).
In accordance with a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data storage means is a DVD-RAM drive.
In accordance with a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the script is data which includes information concerning playback order, a channel, actual broadcast starting time and actual broadcast ending time with respect to each broadcast data to be played back by the playback means.
In accordance with a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the script is data which includes information concerning playback order, a channel and a scene identifier with respect to each broadcast data to be played back by the playback means.
In accordance with a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the script acquisition means includes a communication means for acquiring the script by means of communication.
In accordance with a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the script acquisition means acquires the script via a record medium.
In accordance with a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-sixth aspect, the communication means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-sixth aspect, the communication means is a modem.
In accordance with a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the received broadcast data dynamic editing device further comprises a broadcast data reception means for receiving the broadcast data to be stored in the broadcast data storage means.
In accordance with a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in the thirtieth aspect, the broadcast data reception means is placed outside the received broadcast data dynamic editing device and connected to a connector of the received broadcast data dynamic editing device.
In accordance with a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in the thirtieth aspect, the broadcast data reception means is a TV tuner.
In accordance with a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG1 format data.
In accordance with a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG2 format data.
In accordance with a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect; the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is MPEG4 format data.
In accordance with a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means is Motion-JPEG format data.
In accordance with a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means includes information concerning time.
In accordance with a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the broadcast data stored in the broadcast data storage means includes information concerning a channel, recording starting time and recording ending time with respect to the broadcast data.